An Afternoon In Downtown Tokyo
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: A Kouyako. Izzy's thoughts as he wanders the streets of Downtown Tokyo. Please READ and REVIEW!!!


An Afternoon in Downtown Tokyo

Yolei Izumi: Konnichiwa, ne minna! This here lil' story is something I wrote a LONG time ago. Nobody has ever seen it. I know it's kinda lame, but please read and review it anyway. Before I start this though, I need a disclaimer, so, since I haven't seen her in so long and she's the Bearer of the Crest of Love, I thought Sora could do the disclaimer this time.

::Sora comes out with papers in her hand::

Sora: :: looks at the paper:: A Kouyako! Oh, how CUTE!

Yolei Izumi: Uh… kay….

Sora: Aww… that is soooo sweet!

Yolei Izumi: Erm… Could ya stop readin' the story and give the disclaimer?

Sora: Oh yeah! Almost forgot. ::flips throught the papers in her hand and pauses when she finds what she's looking for:: Yolei Izumi doesn't own Digimon. Digimon belongs to Toei and Saban. She also makes no profit for writing this.

Yolei Izumi: Thanks Sora. Now you can read the story.

***

****

An Afternoon in Downtown Tokyo

__

Yolei Izumi

Izzy silently wandered around in the streets of downtown Tokyo, deep in thought. He sighed as he looked around at the crowded sidewalks. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a couple of love-struck teenager. It only made him feel even more lonely. Matt never had girl problems. Perhaps, Izzy thought, if he were to get on a stage, play some mangled notes, and sing a line of lyrics with no logical meaning at all…perhaps then he could have any girl in all of Japan. But no, he was just a computer nerd.

Izzy paused as he spotted a bunch of purple flowers. He didn't want any girl in all Japan…

Izzy continued to stare at the flowers…they were the exact same shade as her hair. He couldn't just leave them there…

Izzy ventured into the flower shop. It was the same one Sora's mother owned. Izzy fished a few yen out of his pocket and politely bowed to Mrs. Takenouchi in greeting as he purchased the flowers and bowed once more as he left.

Koushiro sighed as he looked at the flowers. He had no idea what he was going to do with them now. All he knew was that they reminded him of Yolei. He sighed again.

Izzy looked up and saw Tai frantically waving to him. He did his best to smile, or at least look content. Maybe Tai had a job for him that could take his mind off of his troubles.

Once Izzy reached him, Tai immediately took him by the arm and began walking.

"Tai, what's going on? Where are we going?" Izzy inquired as he followed his friend.

"Well," Tai began, " We've got a little favor to ask of you…"

Izzy began to get suspicious," Which would be…"

Tai decide it would be best to go ahead and explain," Yolei's in her room kinda moping right now…"

Izzy began to get concerned," Why?"

Tai looked a little nervous," Well, she's kinda got a thing for ya, man…"

Izzy's eyes got a little wider," What…?"

"Don't freak out, now," Tai added quickly," She's younger than you, so she's just got this older guy thing goin'. We just want you to humor her a little, okay?"

Izzy slowly nodded.

"By the way," Tai said," What's with the flowers?"

Izzy looked down at the purple flowers in his hand," Oh…nothing. I just thought they were pretty…"

Tai raised an eyebrow," Sometimes, Izzy, you're kinda weird."

*** 

Izzy couldn't believe he was actually in Yolei's apartment. He quietly looked around while Kari, T.K., Tai and a few of the other digidestined led him inside.

"She's in her room," Kari directed him.

"We'll be out here if you need us," Tai assured him.

Izzy nodded and cautiously entered the room. There she was…lying on her bed, hugging her pillow. Her back was to him.

"Yolei…?" he asked softly.

Yolei spun around," Izzy!?"

Izzy stood there for a moment," I… I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing…" Izzy looked down and saw the flowers in his hand," I, uh, brought you some flowers…"

Yolei blinked a few times," Why…? Today isn't anything special, is it…?"

"No," Izzy replied," They just kinda reminded me of you…they're the same color as your hair." Izzy gently held up his hand to touch her hair, but decided against it. "The thing is, Yolei, I kinda like you…" It felt so good to finally say that.

Yolei slowly began to smile," I kinda like you, too, Izzy…"

"No, Yolei, you don't understand," Izzy said. There were so many things he had to say. "I dream about you every night. You're all I can think about all day."

*** 

Tai stood at the door, listening," Uh… I think Izzy may be getting himself in deeper than he intended…"

*** 

"Every time we're together in that computer lab, I drive myself crazy trying to keep from concentrating on you," Izzy continued," Yolei, you haunt my every thought…"

Yolei blinked as she silently stared at him. Izzy sighed. Perhaps he'd come on too strong.

"Kiss me, Izzy."

Izzy looked up," What?"

"Kiss me."

*** 

"I think Izzy might need our help now," Tai said nervously, stepping into the doorway.

He and the others stopped when they glimpsed in the room.

Izzy's arms were wrapped around Yolei and he was leaning slightly, dipping Yolei way back. His lips were firmly pressed to hers and he showed no intention nor any desire to let them separate. Yolei had her arms wrapped around Izzy's neck, pressing her lips just as firmly to his.

Tai paused a moment," Or maybe we should leave them alone for a while…" He silently motioned for the others to leave and he soon followed, leaving the two new sweethearts alone.

*** 

Yolei Izumi: Well, I hope you liked it. Sora had to leave 'cause she's got a tennis match. I wish her luck. I also wish for you to review my story! And the time to do that is now. There's a little box below this and all you gotta do is type in what you think! I'll be SO happy if you do! So, until next time, bye everyone!


End file.
